


Ущелье

by Stochastic



Category: Seven Pillars of Wisdom - T. E. Lawrence
Genre: Historical, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stochastic/pseuds/Stochastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Краткое содержание: двое незнакомцев встречаются на одной из тысячи пустынных дорог.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ущелье

Солнце заползает на горы. В его угасающем свете холмы, на которых могли затаиться снайперы, выглядят безопасными. Спокойными. Укрощенными неизвестным заклинанием великанами, тысячи лет назад застывшими на месте. Дно узкой тропы между скалами застилает пушистый ковер теней. По ширине полоски Млечного пути над головой можно судить о высоте гор. Вдыхать тишину - все равно что пить протухшую воду, потому путник поет и радуется раскатистому эху. Чтобы не чувствовать себя одиноким, он забавляется с подрагивающим, искаженным звуком до тех пор, пока эхо не начинает своевольничать. 

-Кто ты? - спрашивает путник.

\- А ты? - смеется над ним эхо.

\- Откуда идешь? 

\- Куда направляешься? 

\- Из какого ты племени? 

\- Кто твои друзья? 

Хор голосов спрашивает, хор голосов отвечает, на потеху звездам, заставляя вибрировать воздух между гор, разнося звуки человеческого голоса на десятки миль вокруг.   
На всякий случай путник перезаряжает винтовку. Он гадает о том, как далеко на вьющейся между скал дороге находится его собеседник. Один он или окружен вооруженными до зубов товарищами? Идет в Мекку? Или бежит из Йенбо? Разбойник? Дезертир из турецкой армии? Или спасающийся от преследований этой армии сириец, сочувствующий восстанию? Может, за горами отряд новобранцев из Египта?

Незнакомец на той стороне мучается той же загадкой, и в ход идут обычные оскорбления:

\- Ты не англичанин, часом?

\- А ты не немец? 

\- Отец твой немец!

Путник усмехается — согласно этикету, его сейчас упрекнут в родстве с вором или шлюхой.

\- Сын вора!

\- Брат шлюхи, - хохочет он.

– Попадешься мне — кишки выпущу.

\- Кожу живьем спущу!

Они ругаются с одинаковым запалом. Угадывают ответные выпады друг друга. Друзья или враги? Сейчас им на это плевать. Они быстро привыкают к полушутливой перепалке и друг к другу. Не называют имен. Не признаются, откуда и куда идут. Понимание из недоговорок, тревог и осторожности связывает их прочными путами. Ночь и безлюдная местность вокруг сближают. Заставляют дорожить случайным соседством. 

После родственников и общих угроз они поминают части тела, острые и колющие предметы, не смертельные, но оскорбительные наказания. Голоса звенят от веселья.

\- Чтоб собака тебя за пятки покусала.

\- Привязал бы твои яйца к верблюду...

\- Ствол «льюиса» тебе в задницу...

Несмотря на прохладу ночи, путнику жарко. Несмотря на скопившуюся за день усталость, он чувствует себя бодрым, возбужденным и оживленным, как перед схваткой. 

\- Знавал я в Каире одного хаваля... 

Ему нет дела до того, когда и зачем его невидимый собеседник был в Каире, он прикрывает глаза и кивает, тяжело сглатывая загустевшую слюну. 

\- Твои связи внушают уважение...

\- Ты похож на него.... Такой же блядский голос. Он так же приглушенно посмеивался, как ты, когда просил, чтобы я ему засадил...

\- Но ты предпочитал, чтоб вставляли тебе...

\- Найду тебя и покажу, что я предпочитаю...

Его собеседник не блещет фантазией, но это не уменьшает жара разливающегося по телу и сладкого давления в низу живота.

\- Предпочитаешь брать в рот? Уверен, сосешь ты лучше, чем ругаешься... 

\- Да я тебя... - на том конце ущелья раздается то ли стон, то ли рык. 

\- Оближешь от пяток до яиц? - Дыхание сбивается, пальцы на прикладе вспотели. Путник ерзает в седле, притираясь пахом к твердой коже.

\- Выебу так, что выть будешь...

И он воет... через закушенную губу, сжимая коленями бока верблюда под собой... Он весь мокрый - холодный пот струится по груди и спине, теплая сперма застывает в паху. 

Одежда неприятно липнет к телу, но впервые за день он не замечает этого.

Они молчат всего лишь минуту, потом снова тянутся за ощущением присутствия и участия.


End file.
